


The Challenger

by agent_ontario



Series: The Challenger: It and Assorted Things in it's Universe [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, lots of stuff from different TF universes, not edited, this was my first ever fanfic, warning: outdated OCs, warning: outdated headcanons, warning: possibly OOC canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: It all started out as a hostage situation. Now it's something much bigger. When a Decepticon attacks Callen and Sam on their way to work, the two of them find out that Sam's beloved Challenger is actually a member of the Autobots, enemies of the Decepticons. Sorta abandoned?Weekly updates until all chapters are uploaded.





	1. Hostage Situations and Snare

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic I wrote seriously - there were others I'd started (with names that were just "Fandom X+Fandom Y"), but never went anywhere other then me writing a couple paragraphs and forgetting about them.
> 
> Keep in mind this is, like, three years old. 
> 
> This story is posted without editing, aside from fixing formatting. At some point I'll post an updated and edited version, but for now enjoy!

My name is Darkwing. I'm an Autobot undercover as a NCIS agent's personal car.

I'm an ATP. Assigned To Protect. Or, to put it simply, Guardian. Of the NCIS agent.

His name is Sam Hanna. An NCIS special agent, to be exact.

Right now, my holoform is wandering through the streets of downtown Los Angeles, waiting and watching.

Waiting for Sam.

Watching for enemies.

I've had my eye on a Chevy Tahoe that matches the description of Snare, a Decepticon.

If it is Snare, trouble is sure to follow.

I'm distracted by Sam coming out of his workplace, with his partner, Callen, close behind.

Great. If Callen's coming along too, it means there's a if there is a case, it means my windows might get shattered or my tires could get shot out during a shootout.

Which is no fun-believe me.

[*Hello, Darkwing,*] said an all-to-familiar voice.

[Bumblebee, bad time!]

[*Oh, sorry. Tonight?*] The fellow Autobot Guardian apologized.

[We'll see. Tell you if its possible when its possible,] I shot back.

[*Touchy, touchy! Would you like me to tail you?*]

[Bee, these guys can spot a tail from a mile away,] I said.

[*Too bad. Optimus gave me orders to.*]

[Oh?] I managed to stay quiet as I listened in on Sam's squabble with Callen. [Well, if you want to, come along. Just have your holoform up.]

[*All riiight!*] Bumblebee practically yelped with joy.

As I later learned, it was a good thing that Bee had tagged along.

After following the turnings of the steering wheel and a couple streets, I got where they were going and why.

Apparently, a Marine had taken several people hostage. The team was going to the warehouse where they were being held and were going to try to talk the Marine into letting the hostages go.

"He's a complete nutcase, I think." Callen was saying.

"A nutcase? Says the guy who thinks his partner is paranoid!" Sam retorted.

"What was that for?" Callen said.

[Squabbling, as usual,] I complained.

[*What about?*] Bumblebee asked.

[Nutcases,] I answered.

[*What's a nutcase?*]

[Someone who's crazy. Other words are bananas, crackers, nuts, mad,] I offered.

"I kinda think we should've taken Nate along," said Sam, to no one in particular.

"Nate's watching in Ops. He's got the dash cams of the SUV and the Challenger, plus our button cams."

That's what they called me. The Challenger. Bo-ring.

By now we had arrived at the warehouse. Sam parked in front, by a Chevrolet Tahoe.

But before they had even gotten out, shots rang and a stray bullet whizzed by Sam's head.

[Shots fired,] I yelped.

[*Anyone hurt?*] Bumblebee asked.

[Negative,] I answered.

"-Looks like a guard," Sam was saying.

"Why would they shoot at us?" Callen sounded puzzled.

That's when I realized that I had totally zoned out on Sam and Callen. 'Course, I immediately began to give myself a mental beating.

Callen gestured towards the Tahoe. "Let's see if that has any prints, shall we?"

I tensed. If the Tahoe was a 'Con, and it attacked them, I would have no choice but to blow my cover. .

As the two of them walked to the dark green SUV, I noticed a small symbol on the hood.

Decepticon!

[Bee, that Tahoe is a 'Con,] I said uneasily.

[*Gonna go in?*] asked Bumblebee.

[Not until it makes a move,] I responded.

"Well, hello. No plates." Sam commented to Callen as they inspected the Tahoe.

[*Ya know, I'm sure it's Snare,*] the yellow and black-striped scout commented.

[Me too.]

"And no signs of anyone ever being in it," added Callen.

The Tahoe decided it was the perfect time to turn on. Great. . .

"Wha-" Callen started to say before stopping as the Tahoe began to transform.

[Scrap! It's transforming!]

[*Need backup?*]

[On the double! Tell Optimus that I had to blow my cover.]

[*On it.*] I heard tires squeal as Bumblebee burst out of his parking space and did a U-turn to head back to base.

"Hey, dumbo!" I yelled aloud, hoping to get the 'Con's attention.

Which I did.

It was Snare. And he was very angry.


	2. Angry Snares and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a surprise. Bumblebee arrives. Darkwing is cheeky.

As I stared at the robot, I heard a voice yell, "Hey, dumbo!"

The robot, which was dark green, looked up and stared at my Challenger, and said in an angry voice, "Darkwing."

"Yeah, hello! You're Snare, right?"

With a loud growl, the thing-possibly named Snare-picked up a nearby car and it crashed disturbingly close to my Challenger.

"Hey? Ya cuttin' that a little close, dude."

"DUDE!?" Snare roared.

"Bumblebee, where are youuuu?" said the person nervously.

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee the weak. Bumblebee the crippled! Why rely on such weaklings?" growled Snare.

"My friends aren't weak. Bumblebee, come on!"

I finally turned around to find a guy leaning against the Challenger. He saw me, and dissolved in a crackle of hexagon-shaped squares!

Sputtering in surprize, I watched as the Challenger edged forward, letting out a loud beep.

G. turned too, and saw the Challenger.

Our eyes widened as my black and silver-striped Challenger SRT also became a robot, like Snare.

But not quite like him. This one was smaller, with door-like wings on his back. And instead of bloodred eyes, his were a glowing, sky-blue.

The two robots stared at each other angrily. "Hello, Darkwing," said the green one smugly. "Still protecting the humans?"

The second one growled softly. "You're lucky Braveheart isn't here," he said, the wings on his upper back flaring briefly before he tucked them in again. "Otherwise you'd be a pile of scrap metal, Decepticreep Snare."

Snare smirked. "Well, your sister-" he snarled the word "-isn't here to watch you and your precious human friends die."

We backed away as the black robot reached for us, towards Snare.

Bad idea.

Snare swept G. off his feet with a single swipe of his hand and picked him up.

"Ah!" I yelped as Snare reached for me.

"Oh, no you don't." A hand enclosed around me, and lifted me off the ground.

[My name is Darkwing. I am your friend. We will get Agent Callen back.] A voice-the voice of the guy that had disappeared-spoke in my earwig.

"Who are you?" I answered back.

[I'm the only friend you got right now, until we get Callen back. I'll explain it all later.]

"You'd better," I grumbled.

[You bet, buddy boy.] Darkwing answered.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

[I am an Autobot, assigned as your Guardian, Sam. Snare over there is a Decepticon, enemy of the Autobots. And if you noticed, the yellow and black-striped Camaro that was tailing us is another Autobot Guardian named Bumblebee.] Darkwing paused. [I'm not going to attack him, because it would be suicide without backup.]

"What, don't have the skills?" I grumbled.

[No. Snare is so dangerous that even Ironhide, our weapons specialist, would think twice before attacking him.] Darkwing shot back.

"How dangerous?"

[Think of him as a dirty bomb with a dead man's switch.]

The sounds of squealing tires distracted us from our squabble, and a Aston Martin roared in, causing Darkwing to say, [Well, here's a friend and our backup at the moment, Braveheart.]

[Hello, Sam. Darkwing has told me a lot about you,] said the Autobot in a feminine voice.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

[*Helloooooo? Anyone here?*] A yellow-and-black Camaro buzzed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OLD HEADCANON ALERT: Braveheart, the mentioned OC, is not Darkwing's sister anymore.


	3. Vocalizers and Wrenches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee makes a getaway with some precious cargo. And I fail at writing a good argument.

I regretted saying that.

[*Well, that's rude!*] I exclaimed as Snare dropped his captive with a loud plop.

"Oof!" Callen said as he landed.

Out of the corner of my optics, I saw Sam wriggle impatiently in Darkwing's grip, and the black mech let him down.

"You all right?" Sam asked his partner.

"I'm fine," Callen insisted.

"Yaaaaah!" screamed Snare. "I will kill you all!"

[*No, you won't.*] I screeched to a halt, inches away from Callen and Sam.

With a bleep, my passenger side door opened. [*Hop in, boys!*]

Sam looked at Darkwing for a few moments, then climbed in. Callen got in a couple seconds after Sam.

Without bothering to ask if they were buckled up, I got the frag outta there.

"Whoah!" Callen squawked.

"Ya-hooo!" yelled Sam with ecstasy.

Ten breems later, we were cruising down a street, heading for the base.

Callen and Sam were in the middle of what Darkwing called a 'squabble.'

"How long have you had the Challenger?"

"More then I've known you!"

"I've been your partner for seven years, Sam."

"And you're the one that's seems to have a different car every time I ride with you!"

[*Um, guys, we're here.*] I said.

Both stopped open-mouthed, then closed them and looked around.

Luckily, Sam and Callen still had their ear whatchamacallits, so I didn't have to use radio talk to speak with the two agents. It sometimes took people a while to piece together what I was saying when I was doing that.

[*Could you two get out?*] I asked.

"Sure," said Sam.

When they had gotten out, I transformed and walked over to a red, blue, and white jet. [*Hello, Skyfire.*] I greeted the Autobot.

"Hi, Bumblebee." Skyfire replied. "Need a ride?"

[*Yup,*] I said. [*Plus for the two that came with me.*]

"Oh, they look like a handful," guessed Skyfire.

[*You have no idea. They were arguing the whole way here.*]

"Where's Darkwing?" Skyfire asked, looking around.

[*Currently? Fending off 'Cons with Braveheart.*]

"Oh." Skyfire was silent for a moment, then hummed.


	4. Snare + Barricade = Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkwing and Braveheart have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Outdated headcanons and OCs.

Right after Bee left, things went downhill.

Barricade arrived, for starters.

And then Snare caused Braveheart to go into recharge after wounding her.

So, I was all alone, against two Decepticons who, by themselves, were formidable enough. Plus, my sister was not going to be fighting anytime soon.

"Coward!" sneered Barricade. His drone, Frenzy, was giggling in that infuriating way of his.

"Coward, my foot!" I retorted.

With a strong uppercut, Snare sent me stumbling back.

Regaining my balance, I wheezed. Snare had dented the metal plating on my neck, making it difficult for me to breathe.

Wobbling, I weighed the chances of getting out of here with Braveheart and not getting anymore injuries, or trying to fight off both of 'em.

My optics flickered for a moment, and I fell to my knees as a wave of pain flashed over me.

"Aw," Snare said teasingly to the 'Con standing next to him. "Looks like Darkwing's hurt, Barricade."

"Should we kill him?" Barricade readied his cannons.

"What about taking him to Megatron and letting him deal with this pile of scrap metal?"

Oh, no. . .

I didn't know what happened next, because my optics flickered and failed.

\-------------------------------------

"Darkwing? Darkwing, wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, thank Primus! It's Sunwing, and Soulsearcher is with me."

I tried to sit up, but my head was hurting like Sam had been cannonballing on it from a high-rise. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," I said.

My optics had turned on by then, so I could see Sunwing. "Hi," I murmured drowsily.

"Darkwing, you shouldn't go back into recharge! Stay awake!"

I could understand her worry, but if Sunwing's here, then where's Soulsearcher?

"He's with Braveheart," Sunwing said, probably guessing what I was thinking about.

My optics brightened. "Braveheart? How is she?"

"Just coming out of recharge when we arrived. Soulsearcher pretended to be a 'Con and talked Snare and Barricade into going away."

"Have you talked with Ratchet yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. Skyfire'll pick us up when you and Braveheart are stable enough."

I groaned. "In case you haven't noticed, my head is bashed in."

"Yes! We noticed. But Braveheart is in bad shape, and you are not well enough to be running around." Soulsearcher scolded from where he was sitting by Braveheart.

Flipping on my stomach, I gazed at the dark brown Cybercat. /You all right?/ I asked her over our link.

The femme blinked at me with amber optics. /I will be once Ratchet can take a look. I dare not use magic, for fear of overwhelming myself./ She shuttered her optics. /Darkwing, I felt so helpless - like I was watching a building fall on Optimus and I could do nothing./

/You are never helpless,/ I said firmly. /And when you are, I will be there for you./

/Your words hearten me, Darkwing. But if I die before my time, I fear I will have not have fulfilled my destiny./ Braveheart looked away, studying the clouds.


	5. Uncounted Years (wait, what!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return of the old headcanons. Poor Jazz. Prowl is mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted the original chapter five separately as a one-shot under the same series as this. Check it out, please?

"Why did Optimus call you a mishap?" I asked Darkwing, as the two of us and G. were sitting in a corner of the Hangar.

Darkwing sighed. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well," Darkwing started, "During the Battle of Mission City, the AllSpark created more Cybertronians when it shattered. But they were called Transformers, since they weren't really Cybertronians.

"I was one of many. Some joined the Autobots, some joined the Decepticons, some neither. We call these 'freelancers'. Their unofficial name-for all three-is mishaps.

"The freelancers are happily living with their 'owners'," Darkwing made air quotes with his fingers, "Whom they've taken on as charges.

"As you may remember, at that time I had been stolen by some idiot who drove me to Mission City. Shortly after that, the battle started, and I think you know what happened next."

I nodded. It all made sense now. "How many mishaps are there?"

"Three are Decepticons, twelve are Autobots (me included), and six are freelancers." Darkwing paused. "I used to be a freelancer for a while."

"What made you change your mind?" G. asked.

Darkwing chuckled. "The fact that two 'Cons tried to rough me into joining them. But if I had, I would've had to leave you, Sam, since the Decepticons don't have the whole guardian-and-charge thing."

He pondered something for a bit. "Then Ironhide, Braveheart, and Prowl showed up, and I gladly welcomed the offer of joining the Autobots, which meant I could be undercover as your personal car."

"Who's Prowl?" I asked.

"Optimus' second-in-command. He became that after Jazz was killed in the Battle of Mission City." Darkwing looked sad. "I never met him, but I know he was Optimus' best friend and a very-oh, what would you call him-happy-go-lucky bot. Er, Jazz. Not Prowl."

"What does he look like?" (Hey, I like to know people.)

"His alt. mode is a Mustang Saleen police cruiser, so he's black-and-white with gold lettering. He has doorwings, like me."

Darkwing waved one in our direction. "Optimus' head tactician, even before Prowl became second-in-command. He's a very stoic mech. Extremely loyal to the Autobots and almost died once after taking a shot meant for Optimus. Epps' Guardian."

G. frowned, gray eyes narrowing as he obviously ran through a mental list of the bots he'd met today. "I don't believe I saw him."

Darkwing laughed. "That's because he's on a mission, investigating a 'Con signal in Toronto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old headcanons~  
> * Jazz being second in command before Prowl. I have since learned the more widely accepted fanon: Prowl is second-in-command, Jazz in third-in-command.  
> * AllSpark creations being called Transformers, not Cybertronians.  
> * Mishaps. . .  
> * . . . and freelancers.


	6. Clearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is tired. Eric is discussed. Some new people are met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last finished chapter for The Challenger. Apparently I had part of the next chapter (which is still unfinished) included at the end as a teaser. Since it's a substantial amount, I may post it separately or as a bonus chapter for this.

"I know they don't have the clearance - I'd still like them to know the truth!" Sam's frustrated voice could be heard saying.

I looked up. The former Navy SEAL was speaking into the mouthpiece of his phone, trying to convince the NCIS director to let the rest of Sam's team on base.

"No such luck?" Sunwing asked, sitting next to me.

"Nope," I said. "But he's not angry yet. You can tell when Sam's angry."

"Oh? How's that?"

"He gets really nice, and the director knows that. That's when he'll realize that Sam is serious about his request." I nodded knowingly. "Remember, I've-"

"-Been his Guardian for seven years. Yes, I know that, Darkwing."

[*We all do,*] joked Bumblebee, passing us.

"Ha ha. Not funny, Bee." I shot back, speaking in Cybertronian, our native language.

"Cut it out, you two." Soulsearcher growled at us in a friendly way.

"Wasn't my fault, Soulsearcher. Bee started it!"

Callen, perched on Braveheart's back, looked between the two of us as we bickered. "Do you guys argue like this all the time?"

Sunwing shook her head with exasperation. "Yup. Every day."

I thought of something. "Couldn't the Wonder Twins speed it up?"

"Maybe," Callen said, but he looked doubtful. "If they were to cut through legal tape."

"The what twins?" I loved the expression on Sunwing's face.

"Eric and Nell aren't really twins-their team just calls them that because when they work together it's like the computers are going faster than Blurr at top speed." I said.

"We also call Eric the chicken-legged devil because he has a habit of phoning us when we're just about to call him because we need something," Callen added.

[*And he could speed up the process?*] Bumblebee asked curiously.

Callen shrugged, gray eyes looking uninterested. "Eric's broken the internet before," he said. "Once, much to the dismay of Hetty, since she was watching a YouTube video when he crashed a web server."

"Stupid bureaucrats!" Sam's now very frustrated voice made Callen smile and me chuckle. "Always twisting your words around to get what they want!"

"The site itself had nothing to do with what Hetty was doing," I said continuing the topic, "But I guess Eric did something that caused them to crash."

Mark, Soulsearcher's Charge, appeared with Aryn tagging along. "Hi," he said. "We heard Darkwing's cover was blown by Snare."

"Hey!" I complained. "You're making it sound like I was the one who blew it."

Braveheart winked slyly. "Maybe you did," she said.

"Finally!"

We all looked up as Sam marched across to us, looking triumphant.

"Good news?" Callen asked.

Sam nodded. "We've got the go-ahead."

**Author's Note:**

> Posting schedule: Chapter a week until I've posted all of them.


End file.
